Talk:BattlesVS/@comment-174.44.41.122-20190807200223
https://comicvine.gamespot.com/forums/battles-7/jiren-vs-sailor-moon-1933207/ 1. The Galaxy Cauldron cannot be by definition universal. Not only does its name already point out the obvious (otherwise it'd be called the Universal Cauldron), but the manga scans also state that "this is the place where all the stars in the galaxy are born". By "everything" used in some instances, the Sailor Senshi obviously mean the Milky Way, our own galaxy. The fact that the Galaxy Cauldron is located inside Sagittarius A* which is based on our own Milky Way's center (also called Sagittarius A*) does not help. Some can argue that "but where did everything else come from?", and the answer is pretty simple, all the galaxies in the Sailor Moon universe have their own Galaxy Cauldron. 2. There's NO proof Chaos warped the farthest reaches of space-time to the point it would threaten the entire universe. (what he meant to do is either a) fuse with the Galaxy Cauldron and then destroying the universe via chain-reaction, which is NOT universe level or b) intent to destroy/alter the Galaxy Cauldron so that he can alter the history of the Milky Way, as pointed out by Sailor Pluto). 3. The Lambda Power being universal is based on a theory that involves the lambda constant and the universe eventually becoming a static universe, which is infinite temporally and spatially. However, there is absolutely NO evidence of it in Sailor Moon. All Sailor Cosmos says is that the Lambda Power will restore everything to the static cosmos, where by that she means, in the context, the Galaxy Cauldron and the Milky Way, not the entire universe. Sailor Moon fans try to apply this concept to justify universe+ Sailor Moon but that's like saying Cell Saga Vegeta is universe level because his attack is called Big Bang and Boros is star level because his attack is called Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon. Besides, anime Buuhan's Vice Shout works on a similar premise, but he isn't universe level either. 4. The Silver Crystal is said to contain limitless power numerous times in the manga, but that proves absolutely nothing. That's like saying Saitama is limitless because the premise of his show is that he can one-punch everything. I can call myself to be able to destroy the universe many times but that doesn't mean I can lol. The Silver Crystal example is just an elementary example of a no limits fallacy. 5. At one point, two silver crystals (of the past and future) were about to collide, and Pluto screamed that if that happened, the entire world will collapse. Some may suggest the entire universe will crash, but this in my opinion is an unquantifible feat that could very well be only planet level (Luna states at one point that if you use the Silver Crystal to its full power, it can destroy even a planet). 6. Lastly, some may say that Sailor Moon is universal based on the Nehellenia arc. It's called a parallel world in the Sailor Moon manga, and some people seem to think that it has the size of a whole universe. They also base this on Naoko's Nehellenia official profile where it's stated that her world contains "stars and constellations". That, however, doesn't mean Nehellenia's world is the size of the universe. That tells me it's a multi-star system or small galaxy sized world. Jiren wins